


The Couple On The Moon

by periwren



Category: Real Person Fiction, Sander Sides, Sanders Sides (Web Series), Thomas Sanders, Video Blogging RPF, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Kid Morality | Patton Sanders, Weddings, space, wedding objections
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-25
Updated: 2019-04-25
Packaged: 2020-01-31 15:16:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18593899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/periwren/pseuds/periwren
Summary: Little kid Patton learns from his older brother's there's a special way to stop the wedding of their cousin Starr and her husband to be Logan.All Patton has to do is object and he can stop the happy couple from flying off into space. Simple.





	The Couple On The Moon

**Author's Note:**

> So I recently wrote another short story about the sides at a wedding and this idea popped into my head.

“You won’t do it. You’re scared.”

“I’m not scared. Why _you_ do it huh?”

“I don’t wanna do it. I’m just saying _you_ won’t do it because your scared!”

Patton wandered over to his two older brothers, “What are you talking about?”

“Oh, a special way to stop the wedding Patton.” replied Deceit.

Yes, their parents called their oldest son Deceit, it was tradition on their mothers’ side to name the women in their family names like, Joy, Hope, Charm, Beauty, Faith etc. So when their mother Joy was having her first child, that doctors insisted was female from ultrasounds and other tests, their parents settled on the name Destiny. When the baby born a boy their father thought it would be a laugh to instead go with the name Deceit. (Who knows maybe in the future Deceit might end up changing to Destiny anyway).

Roman the middle child turned to Patton mischievously, “Yeah Patton – it’s very important. When the man at the front goes “Does anyone object?””

“No, no. He’ll go, “Does anyone here know why these two should not be Wed.” And then anyone who wants to stop the wedding has to yell out “I object!”” explained Deceit.

“Yeah – what about you Patton – are you going to object?” smirked Roman.

Little Patton became very quiet and thoughtful “But-but cousin Starr and Logan are very excited about the wedding.”

Roman pushed his brother in the arm, “We’re just kidding dummy -we’re not gonna object.”

“Oh -okay good.” said Patton

“Boys, boys – there you are. Come here right now, we have to take our seats. Does anyone need the toilet? Go now because when we sit down, you have to stay there for the whole time – no talking and –”

Their mother rattled away as she shepherded them into their seats. Patton was on the end of the pew because he was the smallest and that way he could stick his head around the corner and see down the aisle because the people sitting in front of him would block his view.

 Patton sat quietly – unlike Deceit and Roman who kept fidgeting as the rest of the hall filled up. Their mother thought Patton was just nervous being in such a big unfamiliar place even though all the family was there, there was still a lot of people he didn’t know. The groom Logan had a big family too, just like cousin Starr. But little Patton was thinking.

It was true that cousin Starr and Logan were very excited about the wedding but truthfully Patton was not. Because he loved cousin Starr – she was always so nice to Patton and he liked her friend Logan very, very much too.

Everyone said it was fate that Logan who was an astronomer would marry someone called Starr. Patton didn’t know what astronomer was, but people told him that Logan liked looking up at the night sky to see the stars and the moon and the planets as much as he could. For last Christmas cousin Starr said Logan had helped pick the boys presents, a telescope for Deceit, a build your own solar system for Roman and special glow in the dark stick on stars that stuck to the walls and roof for Patton. Logan was always explaining new things to Patton about space, he was a very nice man.

That’s what made Patton so sad about the wedding. That he would never see them again. When Terrance in his class had moved away – the class had thrown a party for him, just like the wedding, which was fun. But after, Patton was sad Terrance wasn’t at school anymore. And now Starr and Logan were having their big party.

But his brothers had told him this special way to stop the wedding – Patton could stop Starr and Logan from leaving!

The wedding started and everything ran smoothly for start of the ceremony, everybody walking down the aisle looking so beautiful and happy – Patton was in awe at the pretty dresses and lovely suits and ties. Patton sat still listening very carefully to the man when he started talking waiting for the words his brothers had said.

They came, “If anyone here knows why this couple should not be Wed, speak now or forever hold their peace.”

“I OBJECT!” shouted Patton.

There was a shocked silence as everyone turned to stare at Patton standing in the middle of the aisle – because everyone had been focused on the couple at the front no one had seen him stand up and walk a bit towards the front.

Patton nervously looked at his family, they looked very shocked, Deceit and Roman (stupidly) looked at their mother – who with one look instinctively knew that this was their fault. She started to get up to try and get to Patton who also instinctively knew he did not want to be caught by his mother right now.

“Ahem, well what do you object to?” called out the man at the front as Patton quickly walked closer.

Patton looked up at the confused and hurt faces of Starr and Logan. His lip started to tremble and his eyes watered.

“DON’T GO!” and with that he ran the rest of the way up the couple and latched onto Logan’s leg because he had been told: _Patton do not touch Starr’s dress_ x 50.

“Don’t go? Don’t go where Patton?” asked cousin Starr.

Patton looked up at Logan who was wearing the same glasses as him (another reason Patton liked him), “Don’t fly off to space to live on the Honeymoon – stay on Earth. Don’t fly away in a spaceship. I’ll miss you. DON’T FLY TO HONEYMOON.” And with that Patton started bawling, while most of the guests (particularly Logan’s friends who knew how much of a space nut he was) burst out laughing.

Patton’s mother scooped him up but the couple leaned in and comforted him, “Patton, Patton sweetie – it’s okay, we’re not going to live on the Honeymoon – we’re just going there for a weekend, just a holiday and then, um, we’re going to fly back from space and still live on Earth.”

“You…you promise.”

“Yes, Logan here will even get you some special space Honeymoon honey – he knows the best kinds. Maybe even a moon rock.”

And with that Patton was carried back to his seat by his mother, who alternated between comforting him and threatening to murder her other two children on the way home, and ceremony finished without further incidents. Everyone threw glitter in the shape of stars and moons instead of rice at the couple and they jumped into their car off to their honeymoon. Anyone who got close to Patton kept assuring him that they would have a great rocket launch because of the clear sky.

And yes, Logan did keep his promise and after they “landed back from space” they came to visit the boys and gave Patton his special moon rocks and honey.

 


End file.
